Fifty Shades of Metamorphosis
by Lolita The Gothic
Summary: It's the attack of The Sub Club! AU/ Mild OOC Ana/NO CHEATING (Mature Sexual Content and Explicit Language)
1. Prologue - Awakening

**All Characters respectfully belong to Fifty Shades Trilogy by E.L. James.  
**

* * *

**Prologue - Awakening**

I twist the handkerchief in my hands violently refusing to lift my gaze to the eyes boring into my skull. I focus all of my will power on the elegantly embroidered monogram CG lettering on the corner.

My mind is as white as a sheet of paper, still not digesting the events that happened not less than an hour ago in this penthouse, the ivory tower, in the great room, with the white-sheet covered corpse still laying on the cold floor among the shattered glass, the knocked over flowers and the round center table.

And although I am sitting in the dining room, the one for special company though it never served its purpose, far removed from the sight of said body, the image is burning loud and clear into my mind. Scenes that I will never forget, one that will haunt me till my dying day.

I close my eyes and I am transported back to that moment and I remember the face, the eyes and the blood. All that splattered blood, on the walls, the floor, little bits on the ceiling though shocking that it has made it there considering how truly high the ceiling was. And as I look down, there were drops of him on my clothes.

Swallowing the bile and willing my nausea to subside I returning to the piece of cloth still being vandalized by my fingers as I clutched it even tighter, it served as a tranquilizer to my nerves. I hunched over as I refused to even acknowledge the trained eyes on me, refusing to even let them enter my peripheral vision.

Thought I know they are there and I hear them discussing about me, about the body, what to do next, the necessary procedures and from one moment to another they glance in my direction as I sat there silently. I uttered not a single word, shed not a single tear, and merely cocooned myself.

I wasn't mentally prepared to see the hand that entered my field of vision, and covered both my hands in one of his, seeming miniature in size in comparison. The startling contact of his warmed palm on my freezing pale skin jolted some life into me. This hand, this beautiful muscular, strong yet gentle hand that I have been familiar with on infinite moments brought on a new shade of haze in my numbed cerebrum.

I lift my head and my eyes immediately transfix to his grey eyes, expecting to see rage or anger in their beautiful orbs. But I see only worry for me.

"Ana? Are you ok?" his beautiful deep voice lances at my heart. He already has so much on his shoulders, yet I add more sitting here so passively.

I nod, still not quite sure where I have misplaced my voice. Probably left it there with the dead body.

_No don't go there! Your husband needs you to be strong. You have to be stronger. If you are both strong together then you will survive this. If you are strong, you are invincible!_

Immediately I took in the other eyes focused on me. The familiar eyes assessing me and the stranger eyes dissecting me. The familiar eyes belonging to the people whom I personally trusted and knew quite well, those were filled with concern and worry, Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan, Mrs. Jones, and even Dr. John Flynn. The not so familiar faces, which I knew by name, yet not by any other identity were Barney … _Sullivan?_ And Marcus Welch who looks likes a carbon clone of Taylor. I wouldn't be surprised if they were related. And the last person was one I didn't quite catch his name, the one other than me that looked slightly out of place, and one that I wished to not let my gaze linger on for too long.

I shouldn't have been placed at the head of the table, for them to study me so closely. But everything happened so fast, so sudden, and the aftermath left me almost in a state of paralysis. But that is the least of my worries, shuddering at the thought.

"Anastasia, I need you to focus, baby." I looked back to my beautiful angel, my savior in this disaster. And at this very moment, my voice of reason in this swirling chaos of my mind. "This is a critical moment, and as much as I would want nothing more than to relieve you of these horrid …."

"No, I am as much a part of this and more, than anyone in this room. I will not push that responsibility on others, Christian." I interrupted.

I wont be kept in the dark, not now and not ever. I wont be cuddled and sheltered like a little child. After what I did I deserve the complete opposite. I deserve a hard, cold slap to the face to handle the consequences of my actions.

He is dead because of me. And as much as I willed myself to feel some semblance of remorse and guilt and blame, I felt nothing but calm. A numbing sedate induced, fog of calm.

My beautiful grey-eyed husband with his beautiful lips, now pressed in a thin line in anger at my stubbornness slumped in his seat resigned at my resolve to play my role in this and not be the innocent bystander.

_Innocent no more. And certainly not a bystander._

After all it was my finger that pulled the trigger, which set these events into motion.

"Anastasia, you have already been through the wringer. You don't have to put on a brave face. Let Gail fix something for you, baby. And John is here if you need to talk." He stroked his thumb on my knuckles. "We will handle the rest."

"I am perfectly fine, Christian! The more you talk down to me, the more agitated I become." I glared at my beloved husband. Daring him to say otherwise. He sat there, momentarily stunned before he put on that well control passive CEO mode mask.

"I killed someone. I. killed. him." I can see the rage and conflict in his eyes. "I wish I can say that I take it back, but I wont. He terrorized us. Nearly succeeded in killing you. He got what was coming to him. And if I had a do-over, I would do it again."

I pried one of my hands from under his and placed on his hand, relishing the warmth, squeezing it for his assurance and mine. "Fine. But if I find that for one second you cant handle it, you falter for even an inkling, you leave the room." He said. His Dom side slithering through the cracks.

"Christian, considering what she has been through, she is taking it rather well. Give her some credit." John Flynn voiced in, giving me a small smile of assurance.

"John, you are not here to pacify me. You are here for Ana." Christian retorted, clearly not liking Flynn's stand.

"I am here for both of you, Christian. You are my friend first, and patient second. What is done cannot be undone. And I am here to help you move forward." John voiced confidently. I still don't know how he came to be involved in all this. Did Christian really include him for my benefit, did he call him over?

"Are you sure _you_ want to be a part of this, John? You do realize what is going to transpire next." Christian raised his eyebrow, seemingly doubting Flynn's presence as well as mine.

John placed his hand on my shoulder, smirking confidently. "Like I said, friend first. Patient second. What ever I can contribute to the full extent of my power I will give without hesitation." He looked to me and winked. I don't care why he is here, but right now I am grateful because his is on my side in me being not shunned, and on Christian's side as a friend and supporter.

After a little pause, of what i assume Christian and John exchanging a rather silent debate with their eyes, Christian spoke."Very well." He was resigned.

Giving my hand a final squeeze before examining my face one last time, I assume to find that little chink in my resolve to banish me to the bedroom, or any other place other than here. A little irritate at my stubbornness, that I wont simply give in.

_You did not marry a submissive, my husband!_ My subconscious added sarcastically. He finally acknowledged the other heads in the room, keeping his hand laced with mine.

"So lets proceed." He declared. Half controlling to the other people, half surrendering to my role in this little spin. Fifty-fifty, the irony wasn't lost on me.

"Jack Hyde seemed to have worked alone on this. So he is the only loose end that needs to be tied?" Christian looked from one face to another.

"Yes, sir." Barney spoke. We all turned our attention on him and the laptop situated in front of him. As he went on to explain the process of Jack Hyde's invasion into our home. And how he came to be the dead corpse that was growing colder and none too missed by the second.

I should have been scared and terrified of how he was able to accomplish all this, and how far and beyond he went. But as I sat there, the only problem I faced was trying to control the gleeful grin that was threatening to erupt at the fact that this fucking bastard was out of our lives and out of this world for good.

I, Anastasia Grey, solely made sure of it with my own hands.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the Prologue. I had this idea brewing in my head for a while when I started updating again. If you wish to see it progressing, let me know.


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**All Characters respectfully belong to Fifty Shades Trilogy by E.L. James. ****Unless stated otherwise. The plot to Metamorphosis belongs to me, respect artistic creativity please. This is a non-profit story. No copyrights infringements intended. Enjoy.**  


* * *

Its nearly dawn, I can slightly see the haze of orange seeping through the clouds as the sun peeks through the horizon.

After the grueling hours of sitting uncomfortably, and reliving that damned moment with Christian's palpable rage at how my proximity to Jack Hyde came close to being fatale was enough stress to cover a life time of drama and then some.

I am reluctantly somewhat grateful that Christian, with all his gilded cage protective morality when it came to my knowledge and involvement, allowed me to take a stand in this situation.

It made me feel an inkling of the control he felt, and it made me feel like his equal. _Before_ he decided to reclaim his fifty shades of supremacy and beyond, and exiled me to his study while he and his merry men team went on to restore the great room prior to its hectic state.

Even I accepted that my being there served no further cause. I didn't need to be lurking, lingering presence. I had enough of my share of gory details. And I didn't need to refresh my memory of the ghastly image of Jack's blood splattered body.

_Good riddance is all too well and dandy for me. _

Sitting behind Mr. CEO's plush leather, long back chair, I contemplate what has happened so far. So many details to secreted, so many bases needing to be covered and concealed, and we haven't even reached half a day, yet time stretched on, and it felt so much longer.

I let out an exasperated sigh, as if it would expel the vile thoughts clawing in my head. The lengths we have to go through, to cover my sorry ass. I guess a small part of me finally understands a little bit of the responsibility Christian carries with the security and protectiveness.

_Only a small part of you?_ Ok ok … a major part of me finally understands and acknowledges how above and beyond my husband goes to make sure my safety is not to be questioned.

But …. It wasn't just my safety. I now carry the responsibility of all of us, and my job to not ruin all the effort they all worked so hard to do. After all they are now aiding and abiding a criminal.

_Oh God. That's what I am now._

_Especially with Christian, how can I look at him? I really did fuck this up badly. _

I snapped, I saw no right and no reason, the gun was there, I knew how to shoot and the problem would be gone with a click. And what is my fifty doing? Cleaning up the mess. Literally.

All I do is place a heavy burden on him and my stubbornness is the added bonus with my smart mouth and challenging nature. _I really outshined myself this time. _I thought with bitterness.

_Except it wasn't your stubbornness this time that started this. _A dark part in my mind voiced so sarcastically.

And like a wave, it washed over me. I sat up straighter, almost at attention, as I contemplated this revelation. _Of course_. I followed Christian's exact orders. If I went with what suited me and ignored my controlling fifty, then I would not be in this mess.

_But Jack would be alive to fight another day and another battle. _That dark voice added.

I wanted to spend time with Kate, I have been a neglectful friend to her. Christian on the other hand wanted me to stay home. He didn't approve of our plans, didn't want to risk my safety in any way. Although now considering the outcome, somehow seems farfetched.

_But …_

I can't blame Christian all because he wanted me to be here when he came back from his trip. He missed me as much as I missed him. I can't deny that a carnal part of me longed to have him. I love that man. He pulls the string to my heart.

_And are you really going to blame the one man in your life that just placed himself between you going to jail and that sick psycho from harming you both, much further?_

That's right! I am not sorry I canceled my night with Kate. So what? I am just more grateful she didn't prefer to come back with me. I shuddered at the thought of how that scenario would have turned out, refusing to let my imagination dominate my thoughts with vivid images of 'what if'.

I rub my face instead, and thought back to how Jack has managed to successfully get inside the apartment. It was like fate was in his favor, or some other wicked force that bestowed upon him the sort of luck that would render our lives into total chaos.

* * *

"Judging by the CCTV that I skimmed through from outside the building, to the underground parking, the service elevator and the apartment, inside and out. He came here alone." Barney started as he showed us the process of how Jack invaded our home.

He furiously typed on his laptop then turned the screen in our direction.

"He parked his van in the underground parking, exactly adjacent to the service elevator's entrance."

My eyes fixed on the white, unlicensed van as Jack Hyde jumped from the driver's side. Even with a cap on his head I recognized his tall lanky, slinking form as he pushed the call button for the service elevator and waited. I suppressed a shudder.

"He seemed to pass by all security code-input checks. As he appeared to posses all the pass codes to the underground parking access, the service elevator and even the entry code to the penthouse. Which made his ….. um … breaking and entering, more of entering smoothly and less of the breaking type." Barney confirmed, pushing his overly large glasses up his nose.

"Fucker!" Christian slammed his fist on the table, startling me but I quickly recovered my bearings.

He still had his other hand in my grasp. He was radiating fury, and I stroked his hand, which I held, ever so gently, hoping he would simmer down. It seemed to work some, although he didn't look my way and instead focused all his being on the laptop.

"Did he have a phone on him?" Christian questioned the entire room. Everyone looked around hoping to see an answer in each other's faces before Taylor walked out the door, returning moments later with latex gloves on and a black cell-phone in hand.

"There doesn't seem to be a call made to or from this phone since the previous day. And all numbers on the call log history are not saved under any specific names." Taylor concluded to Fifty's silent query after satisfactory skimming through the phone.

"Text messages?" Christian posed as he passively tapped his long fingers on the table. So calm, so collected, so … _dominant_. And sexy!

"None." Taylor answered after scrolling through the phone a second time.

Christian turned stoically to his tech. "Duplicate all information and data on this phone to your computer, then remove the sim card and battery immediately."

He turned back to Taylor. "Once that's done, destroy the phone but keep the sim card in position. Check all and any numbers dialed on that phone and list all owners of received and sent numbers."

"Yes, sir." Taylor stalked over to Barney's side and worked fast.

Christian then turned his target on his other Taylor 2.0 "Welch, tell me what you have."

"We basically rewrite the whole day's events." Welch stated just as coolly. I didn't know what he meant but it unnerved how calm he was, as calm as another calculated individual I seem to know, and whom my hands are intertwined with his.

"If questions were to rouse, or an investigation occurs, we need an alibi for all the staff." Christian added stroking his well-manicured nail on his full lower lip.

I focused unwillingly on that motion and bit hard on my lip. _Am I really going there right now with my thoughts?_ Here I am sitting her discussing my irrevocable, and potentially doomed, fate while I am getting frustrated in the nether region over my husband.

I didn't need to linger for long as the very next words out of Welch left me feeling pale as marble.

"Well not all. Just Sawyer since it was his weapon fired." Then he turned his cool hazelnut attention on me for the first time since we situated ourselves in this room. "And Mrs. Grey." He nodded almost apologetically to me.

"I have to lie?" I squeaked, my voice raising slightly an octave higher. I tensed at the thought. I wore my emotions on my sleeve and my thoughts were like an open book.

"Your life and freedom depends on it, Ma'am." Great! That's does nothing to boost my confidence.

I looked from Welch to Christian to Sawyer to Gail to Flynn and back to Christian. My eyes lingering on his beautiful grey eyes, once my blue gaze rested on his hard soul penetrating watch, they softened to me almost immediately. The love and adoration I found in them was the fuel that motored my resolve.

I turned back to Welch, taking on my own controlled exterior. Conjuring my own fifty from within. A cold, hard, emotionless, passive bitch of a woman that stood tall and proud, pushing my subconscious and my inner goddess out off their pedestals and sat on her high and mighty throne. Yes, that's what I need to be right now.

"Whatever that needs to be done, I'll do it." My voice wavered not a single iota.

* * *

A knock to the door startled me, pulling me from my reverie. In comes Dr. Flynn's head poking from behind the door.

"A moment of your time, Ana?"

"Of course, John, please come in." I motioned for him to enter. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

I was about to rise from the seat when he lifted his palm up to halt me. "Please don't get up. You actually look rather empowering sitting behind such a grand desk."

My lips tug up slightly as I sat myself back down, pushing the chair back as I relaxed more into it. "Yes, its nothing like the one I have at work." Placing my palm on its smooth polished surface.

"You can always ask Christian to indulge you. It would please him." He remarked as he convened in one of the two chairs facing the mahogany desk.

"Oh yes it would please him plenty, but I think I rather like my humble work space. It has its little charm and warmth in a modest sort of way."

John pursed his lips. I have only seen him do that when he contemplates how to approach a subject, and he ever only did it when his professionalism took over.

"But I think you didn't come here to discuss topic of furniture, _doctor_." I stated dryly. I sat up in my chair, sobering and mentally preparing for the inquisition.

"That I did not. Truthfully, I just wanted to see how you are holding up with everything. You seemed to be rather calm, too calm, and you can guess how that unnerves Christian."

"Mr. '_Dominant CEO_' is concerned I am handling this situation calmly? I should be equally worried about him." I replied.

Then suddenly the curiosity from before crept up on me. "I am kind of confused why you are here in the first place, John. No offence."

"None taken." John laughed, waving his hand dismissively.

"Initially Christian requested my presence for your mental support. He felt should you needed one when the Hyde issue with him being restrained in the apartment. This was prior to the committed act that followed of course."

_Well that was a light way of saying I shot and killed the bastard._ I didn't know what to say, so I sufficed it with just gawking at the good doctor.

"Yes." John nodded. "But when the situation took on a rather different course, I wanted to be here of my own accord. Believe it or not, Christian was adamant on sending me away. But I was having none of it. I knew what I was getting myself into."

I was shocked. I was speechless. I had no response. Then John continued. "There was nothing that would be done to stop or undo what has happened. The deed is done, Ana. And from what I know, Jack Hyde attempted to murder Christian and invaded your home with the intention of coming after you. If anything, you were defending yourself."

"I think there are a few details you are missing in the incident that transpired." I said, trying to be passive as possible, taking a chapter from Christian's book.

"Ana, like I said before. What's done is done. If you wish to talk, relieve whatever is weighing on your shoulder is what I am here for. We will always have doctor-patient confidentiality, even if I didn't sign an NDA." He clasped his hands together. His eyes radiated immense amount of trust and sincerity.

However the issue with John having his inscription stamped on Christian Grey's infamous NDA was news to me. "By your expression I assume you never knew. But surely everyone that is within proximity to Christian, whether at work or home has signed one, even you did at first, correct?"

"Yes but he tore it up."

"On the contrary, he found another contract that was more precious and far more valuable than a mere NDA. Your marriage contract." John stated, radiating some pride behind the sentence.

"That speaks volumes on how much loyalty and trust and love Christian places in you. You are his rock, Ana. In his eyes you are his savior. You pulled him from a place that even I couldn't, even though I have been working with Christian for years with intense therapy sessions." He looked out the window momentarily before his gaze met mine, and his eyes wrinkled at the corner with tender kindness.

"Which is now coming to full circle, on the issue of me being here."

He leaned forward in his seat. "He doesn't want to lose you, or see you close up your emotions. Anything you need to say stays between us, unless you wish to include Christian into the matter. And, Ana, I want to clarify that what's done is done, I don't want you to dwell on it and instead try to instill in you the motto that I continuously tell Christian, and that is to look ahead and move forward."

"Now, if there is anything on your mind, anything at all, then you have my ears at your attention."

I relax my shoulders, when I realized I was carrying so much anxiety in them. I pondered on Flynn's offer. Do I really want to break the dam on this after it just happened a few hours ago? I needed some time to think for myself before sharing my thoughts with another person and a physiatrist nonetheless. So much has happened in so little a time that I feel like I am completely overwhelmed, my brain is already a scatter of messy thoughts with no clue on which thread to tug without causing a cerebrum nuclear combustion.

"I don't think I am ready to talk now. Everything is still too fresh, John." _I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not ready. _

"That's alright, Ana. No pressure." John raised his palms up as if he was calming a wild animal, unpredictable. Maybe that's what I am at the moment.

I exhaled loudly, calming my pulse "What I mean is that a lot of things happened back to back, and I am still working through and processing everything."

"And I am a little tired. So I think we can have this at a more proper hour, and in a calmer environment. Right now even my own home doesn't feel so calm." I can already feel the fatigue weighing in as the last shards of adrenaline pumped their selves out of my system.

And on cue I let out a long, grueling, yawn.

"I understand. Pardon me, but I completely didn't take into consideration the concept of the time." John chuckled, more at himself than my unladylike yawning.

He stood up from his seat and I rose from mine. I walked around the desk and stopped in front of him. "You have my number, so don't be a stranger, Ana." He extended his hand and I shook it as we made our way out of the study.

I stopped in front of the study door when my eyes landed on Christian, standing right in the center of the great room. Right on the spot where the body was, although, now it has vanished and the floor was clean and spotless. The roundtable was restored back into its rightful place with a new, different, crystal vase placed on it, adorned by breathtaking pink and dark maroon peonies.

But the beauty of the Greek god standing next to them outshined them monumentally. Even with his back to me, there was still some element of gorgeousness in his form. From his long legs to his larger than life upper body, his massive rippling muscles framed by those sharp shoulder blades that met by his massive, well contoured biceps, ending with his beautiful large muscular hands. His custom charcoal suit cannot hide that beauty no matter how many layers they cloaked.

And then there was that unruly, gorgeous head of copper hair cropped neatly in the back but tussled so gracefully on the top. That man worked out good and he treated his body like a temple, my personal worship altar.

I hadn't grasped the faintest that I froze in place admiring him all the while John proceeded to walk up to my beautiful fifty. Christian hearing John's approach turned around to face him but not before his gaze locked with mine. Bewildered grey to admiring blue. I immediately snapped out of my blissful thoughts, and like a frightened cat retreated to our bedroom.

I walked into the bathroom, and splashed some cold water onto my heated face hoping it would placate me some. It's was a futile effort. As I lifted my head up and met face to face with my own reflection in the sink mirror I noticed the few droplets of dry blood on my clothes. Sickened by the sight, I went out to the closet and took out my nightgown. Walking into the bedroom to slip out of this dreadful wardrobe and into something light and soothing.

However, upon walking into the bedroom I stopped dead in my tracks as a beautiful grey eyed, copper haired gift from heaven stepped into the room. He closed the door behind him and pushed his body against it until the door clicked shut, another click of the lock followed.

And here we were, behind a locked door, alone in our bedroom. The hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention when I realized that my bemused gaze took in the sigh of a well livid, purely enraged, predatory grey eyes of a stiff and tensed wild storm that was the ever mercurial Christian Grey.


	3. Rattle My Cage

**WARNING: This chapter contains detailed sexual and explicit scene. If you are below the age of 18 years old, walk away now!  
Seriously, I am a big pervert. Minors shouldn't read this!  
**

* * *

All Characters respectfully belong to Fifty Shades Trilogy by E.L. James. Unless stated otherwise. The plot to Metamorphosis belongs to me, respect artistic creativity please. This is a non-profit story. No copyrights infringements intended. Enjoy.

* * *

I felt like a defenseless animal, cornered, helpless and vulnerable. Calculating gray eyes bore into my bemused, dilated blue, eyes. My flight instincts were definitely on full throttle, except Christian was blocking the only escape and his stare had me paralyzed from the knees down.

But some deep and carnal part of me enjoyed this, relished it even. With this level of intensity, though disarming as it is, I knew that in the back of my hidden subconscious it was unfurling a deep arousing sensation within my abdomen. My body, as though it was agreeing with the notion, began to breath shallowly just to prove a point.

Christian eyes fluttered shut, as his lips moved delicately like butterfly wings. I would have thought he would be offering a prayer of calm, yet I knew this behavior all to well. He was counting to himself. The seconds passed and he got to well over forty which are thirty counts more than the norm before he looked back to me.

Whatever stormed that brew behind those beautiful icy grays was now transformed into molten liquid mercury. Swirling in perfect harmony. Christian pushed himself off the door and gracefully walked to the bed, sitting on the edge. He pulled his tie and flung it, hitting the chair beside the dresser with flawless precision. He then resumed to remove each of his cufflinks and placed them gently on the nightstand table.

I on the other hand, remained perfectly still, apart from my wild breathing. Carefully watching Christian's every move, as though he is a spring ready to coil. He no longer focused his eyes on me but instead looked ahead. However, I can see by the tension in his jaw that whatever he is or was mad about was still very much present still. A lingering ghost.

While his body remained unmoving, he suddenly craned his neck to look at me, and I stopped breathing all together. His eyes slowly and deliberately racked over my body and paused over my breasts. Then without warning the anger was back with a vengeance. I debated whether I should flee his wrath, but really, how far I would go before he caught me. Unlocking the door would be a feat in itself. He beckoned me over to him with his index finger, and my mind immediately went to images of how he would call for me in the playroom.

Unthinkingly, I did the only instinctual and subdual response I can think of, I lowered my gaze and without hesitation walked over to him. When his black pointed shoes came into view I stopped. Christian placed his finger under my chin, lifting it up until my eyes connected with his bemused gaze.

"What do you think your doing, Ana?" he asked tilting his head.

"I .. I … I don't know. I wasn't thinking." I stood flabbergasted.

Christian lowered his finger from my chin to place his palm on my hip; his skin was warm and soothing, instantly relaxing. He lifted his other hand and grasped my wrist rubbing gentle circles on my pulse.

He looked around the room; seeming to search for some hint, a sign or something written on the walls possibly before he turned his stare back to me. His eyes turned knowing, while he flexed his jaw before he spoke.

"What did you and Flynn discuss?" he asked, and I seemed to spot a hint of exasperation in his tone. The tension in his jaw was still there but he was trying to rein it in from possessing his words, and the gentle reassuring touches towards me. However it didn't alleviate my own stress from the shift in topic, and the unexpected delve into an uncomfortable issue.

"He didn't tell you?" I asked surprised. After all, wasn't John Flynn involved based on Christian's demand? Then I rebuked myself for not recalling that his presence was based on entirely different circumstances. Something that fifty was against yet was out of his realm of control and therefore accepted the good doctor's preferred assistance, although forced.

_Fifty thought you were going to go mental. That's why the shrink was there._

Christian ran his hand through his hair, the crease in his brow very much prominent. "He gave me his doctor-patient confidentially bullshit?" he pulled me close to him. "And you know how I hate not knowing things, especially when it rivets you, Ana."

He tugged on my wrists again, pulling me even closer. "Particularly with this situation, and how fucked up it is."

I nodded, keeping my eyes firmly on him and when I didn't say anything else his features shifted to worry.

"Are you ok?' he asked. His eyes suddenly softened, his mood swing catching me off guard.

"As fine as I will ever be." I offered with a small smile. I hoped it was reassuring and genuine rather than a grimace.

"Did you talk to Flynn briefly about … what happened?" The tension in his jaw was faintly back; I could almost spot a vain pulsing rapidly in his chiseled neck.

"I told him that I'm not ready to talk, Christian. And I said it's still too much and too early. But I promised to make an appointment as soon as."

"I know, baby, but please don't hold it in. And don't close yourself off. If you don't want to talk to Flynn then you can talk to me." He held my hands in his own, his thumbs gently skimming my knuckles. "The way you were quiet and unresponsive in there had me worried. I don't want you to go through withdrawal because of this mess."

_My lovely beautiful husband, ever the worrier. Oh what did I do to deserve him?_

I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. "I'm still adjusting to the shock. ….I ….. I shot someone, Christian." I hesitated to say it again; I didn't want him to get angry with me. That look he gave me when he walked into our bedroom nearly stopped my heart. I still don't know what triggered it.

"Its not that I am not relieved. But why did you do it? Why did you shoot _him_?" The way he referred to Jack as 'him' was filled with so much disgust.

I ripped my eyes to look over the large balcony window at the Seattle sunrise. I inwardly groaned remembering I would have to be going to work in a few hours, and for once skipping work would be a blessing.

"Ana." Christian called for my attention. I turned to look at him. His mouth was pressed into a hard line and I feared the worse with what I could possibly say.

"Tell me." He commanded, his gaze intense and piercing. His hands squeezed mine briefly.

"I don't know what I could tell you, Christian. You know all that occurred and I am positive Sawyer filled in the rest of the gaps." I took a deep shaky breath.

"What's more to say?" _please fifty, no more interrogation._

"I need to hear it from you, my wife, not from anyone else. I need to hear it from your lips."

I shifted from one foot to the other again. _Out with it, Ana. Fifty wont let it go, you should know that by now. _

I can already feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and the dam broke and words tumbled out of my mouth. "I just lost it, Christian. When Sawyer and Ryan restrained Jack, Ryan left the room to contact you and it was just me and Sawyer."

_Oh god! This is so hard to say. _"And ….. then when Jack saw me, he just _taunted_ me. He bragged about how it was easy breaking into GEH and how he managed to bypass Escala security. How during all this time he did it and slipped right under your '_perfect security system_' as he referred to it."

Now the tears flowed freely and unbidden as I looked down at our intertwined hands while I continued. "I couldn't hear anymore, I knew he was trying to get to me, and so I turned to leave ….…. That's when he started talking about …. you." I heard his sharp gasp and lifted my eyes to look at him. Christian's eyes were wide with horror but his mouth was set into a grim thin line. _I guess Sawyer didn't tell him everything._

"He flat out confessed that he was the one who sabotaged your helicopter, wanted to kill you, almost succeeded. And that even if he went to jail, he would eventually get out and come after you again." Christian gripped my hand tighter. I knew I would break apart even more if I continued to look upon his devastatingly handsome pained face, so I returned to focusing on his beautiful strong hands and his wedding ring.

"And that's when I _snapped_. Sawyer was standing between Jack and me; he had his gun in view and the holster cap open. Jack was a problem and I saw the means to end that problem. I knew how to use a gun and all I had to do was reach over and take it."

I closed my eyes tightly and swallowed the sobs threatening to break within. I don't know for how long we stood there, hands clasped, fingers intertwined, as I waited for Christian's reaction. I didn't dare to look up. Instead, I focused all my being on that beautiful golden wedding band, and how something so small represented something so deep and meaningful to me. After a few minutes my sobs subdued to occasional hiccups.

Finally Christian's deep velvety voice broke the silence. "Good fucking riddance."

I looked up at him and he looked passive, his features smooth. Whatever he was feeling he didn't want to show it on his face. "What's done is done. Lets not speak of it beyond this point."

Just then the alarm clock went off beside us beeping 6:30am. Christian released one of our entwined hands momentarily to slap it shut, before he returned to holding my hand again.

"Work." I whispered.

"Take the day off. You deserve it." He whispered back.

"but …."

Christian cut me off, glaring hard. "Anastasia, I am in no mood to be defied."

"Ok, no work today." I conceded and nodded.

Christian took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, finding his center of the universe. His gaze trailed to my chest and I froze. "Now, I came here after you scurried off is so that we dispose of this dress. While beautiful on you, it has ….." he swallowed before continuing. " …. the shiteater's blood on it. Its evidence."

"Is that why you came in here mad?" I asked timidly.

"I am mad over many things, Ana, the sabotage, that fucking Hyde getting into GEH, and getting close to you and entering our home. Fuck!" he huffed.

He released by hands and trailed his fingers to my v-neckline, plunging his fingers into my cleavage and grabbing the creamy colored dress.

"But right now all that shit is history. He is out of our lives for good. It's made sure of. All traces of him are gone, except on this dress."

I stood still as I watched him eyeing and rubbing the material of my _tarnished_ dress between his fingers. "Right now I want to relax. I want to forget. Just for a few moments." Christian gently whispered before he craned his neck up and brushed his full lips with mine.

My eyes fluttered shut as he immediately deepened our kisses. From light and feathery, to devouring and greedy, his tongue skimmed by bottom lip and I slowly but immediately parted my lips for him. His sweet tongue claimed me, explored my mouth and caressed my tongue. I pushed my hands to his hair, holding him to me, trying to get as much of Christian's sweet and sensual taste as I could get. He had a little hint of whiskey on his breath and it was delicious and savory, I moaned into his mouth.

The sound of ripping material brushed off some of the cloudy haze from my mind, as I broke the kiss and looked between us to find that Christian ripped my dress from the neckline.

Our eyes connected and there was a sparkle in Fifty's eyes as more sounds of ripped material resonated through the bedroom. When the tethered fabric reached my waist where the dark belt was hooked to the dress, he released the dress and his skilled fingers worked promptly on removing the belt before he placed it to hang around his neck.

Christian's eyes became carnal when he fingers resumed their work on skillfully creating a tear from the exact middle of the, once upon a time, v-neckline to the bottom hem of the dress.

My formerly figure hugging creamy dress now became an open tethered robe like garment. Revealing my emerald lingerie set with black lace accent, and matching garter belt that held my stockings in place.

Christian's gaze darkened as his eyes skimmed over the undergarments appreciatively. His hungry piercing gaze aroused me, caused me to rub my legs as I had no doubt that I was well beyond wet and oh so ready for him.

Sensing my arousal, Christian's hand gently cupped my sex over my panties, and I can feel the warmth from his palm ignite the heat between my legs. He groaned as my eyes fell on his hard erection in his fitted pants. I licked my lips in a daze, the anticipation torturing me.

His eyes followed my gaze to his bulging crotch and with his other hand he placed it over his length and stroked himself over his pants. It was erotic.

Christian's eyes connected with my hooded, lustful gaze and he smirked conspiratorially while his hand between my legs started massaging me over my soaking panties in the same rhythm he was stroking himself.

I moaned a little louder, throwing my head back as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. The sacrificial dress that still hung on my shoulders fell over, lightly skimming my arms and dropped gently on the floor.

"Green looks good on you, baby. Too bad this set has to go." Christian murmured deeply.

His hands briefly cupped my breasts over the cups, kneading them roughly yet increasingly, before he trailed his fingers over the top of the cups, slowly edging his hands to the cleavage. All the while his fingertips skimmed the ups of my breasts, tickling me and sending delicious electricity to my wet center.

My dry lips heaved air as my chest rose with every breath. My body blushed all over, I can feel the pink of my cheeks traveling all the way to my chest, igniting fireworks in my belly and setting my body a blaze. I was hot and wet in all the right places, I tugged Christian's hair with one hand trying to quicken his slow pace, I needed him and I needed him now. He growled in response.

"Patience, baby, lets not forget I have been away for a few days. I want to take my time worshiping your body, every inch of your succulent skin. And eye-fuck you properly." He whispered huskily. His hot breathe hitting directly on my chest, causing my nipples to harden instantly.

In one swift movement, Christian tore my bra between the cups, and reached around and unhooked the back clasp. The tight elastic retracted and parted, revealing my exposed breast to his hungry dark gaze.

Christian wasted no time in pulling the destroyed brassier, and having it join the pile of now useless garments on the floor.

He wrapped one arm around the middle of my back, and pulled me even closer to him, as I stood between his legs. His long sharp nose was inches away from skimming the valley between my breasts.

He inhaled deeply. "You smell so good." He breathed against my sensitive skin, causing my nipple to harden much much more, to the point of pain.

Christian pulled his head back and looked up at me, his eyes were shining with so much emotion. I cupped his face in my hands and he leaned into my touch. "I love you so much, Ana." He whispered.

"I love you too, Christian. I love you so much that it hurts." I replied, feeling my voice getting choked in my throat.

Suddenly, Christian wrapped his arms around me and laid me on the bed. He stood over me, drinking in my body. He took the slim belt of my dress from around his neck and without him even verbally commanding me, I offered him my wrist to bind with the belt. Once the belt was secure, I placed my hands over my head while Christian began to slowly undress.

He shrugged out of his jacket, rolling his broad shoulders until the material fell to the floor. With one hand he pulled his crisp, white shirt out of its neatly tucked place, within his pants.

All the while his eyes never left my body. Looking at every inch of me with his hot penetrating gaze.

"I can't wait to bury myself deep inside you." He murmured.

I rubbed my legs instinctively, and as sure as the sky is blue, my panties must be visibly soaked from Christian's hot words. He teasing always drove me mad.

His fingers worked fast now on unbuttoning his shirt, so fast in fact, he was done within three blinks. The cotton material skimmed his beautiful skin, exposing his delicious torso to me, and I was yet again awe struck with how glorious Christian's body was.

From his well defined chest, to his toned abs and narrow waist, all the way to that partial hidden v-shape that lay behind his pants, which hung on his hips so perfectly.

With a flick of a button and a pull of a zipper, Christian pulled his pants and boxers all the way down his legs, before he kicked them to the side and stood up, revealing his beautiful naked body to me, all the way to his throbbing erection.

I licked my lips as I took in the fullness of his cock, and felt my body temperature and my cheeks warm wildly. I wanted him between my legs so bad I could feel it.

"Like what you see, baby?" Christian asked. His voice was deep and husky, and his chest rose and fell with his harsh breathing.

I locked eyes with him and slowly bit my lip, nodding to him. That small gesture from me brought his carnal animal as he lunged at me. He grabbed my panties and ripped the flimsy silk material off my hips, tossing it across the room.

"We will keep the stockings on. For now." Christian hissed as he placed his hand between the exposed apex of my thighs and stroked my mound.

He lightly skimmed his finger between my wet folds and I moaned gently. My body ached with desire. My head lolled back as I focused on that one part of me that yearned for him.

"Christian!" I moaned as he sinks his finger inside and pushes it into my wet entrance.

"I know, baby." Christian whispers into my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck, all the while his finger kept pushing and pulling between my legs.

He pushed a second finger inside me, and his ministrations kept intensifying and building that sweet tension in my body, as I was so close to reaching my orgasm.

Christian licked my ear and I felt like I was losing my mind. It sent an electricity spark that caused my body to become like a live wire. I was nothing but a moaning, quivering mess, his fingers inside my sex, massaging my inner walls, while his tongue licked my ear.

I could feel it, I was so close, my orgasm was just within reach as I panted Christian's name over and over. My walls clenched and then suddenly Christian pulled his fingers out of me.

I sobered almost immediately at being denied my orgasm, as Christian lifted himself a rubbed his length a few times while he lay between my legs.

He stroked his thick tip from the bottom of my soaking wet fold, slowly all the way to the top, lightly touching my clit. And he groaned as his tip became coated with my cum.

"I love how you are wet for me, Anastasia." He panted, matching my exhausted breathing. He was teasing me, yet I could tell he was struggling on his control.

I lowered my bonded hands and placed my palms gently on Christian's chest. His gaze intensified. His eyes were hooded with lust, and he parted his chiseled lips. I loved that I am the only one who can touch him on his chest, and on other areas where no one has ever touched. I especially loved his reactions to me. How it aroused him, and it aroused me to arouse him in such a way. I want this man so bad, I will always want him. The thought swells my heart. How much I love this man is beyond reality.

"Christian, please." I begged.

"Tell me what do you want, Anastasia." His deep voice was pure sex.

"You. Inside. Me." I moaned each word.

"Spread your legs wider for me." He commanded.

I bent my knees and opened my legs as wide as they would go. With my hands bound and legs spread, I was so vulnerable and exposed, and most of all I felt on display for my his eyes. I relished this weakness. My cheeks flush hot at the naughty thought.

Christian placed one hand on my hip and the other on my ribs, his thumb lightly grazing below the curve of my breast, a delightful shiver ran through me. He moved his hips and positioned his tip right at my entrance. Our eyes meat, dark grey to wild blue, as Christian pushed himself slowly inside me.

Inch by, excruciatingly slow, inch. I could feel every motion of his velvety length as it slid fluidly around my inner walls. My slick cum provided the perfect moisture, and judging by the way he entered me, I was pretty sure his cock was drenched with a new layer of my sticky hot juices.

The feeling of being filled was so exhilarating, my walls clenched around him, massaging and feeling his length inside me. He groaned in sequence with my moan.

"So perfect." Christian whispered as he cupped my cheek tenderly, before leaning over and wrapped his arms around me.

His face presses between my breasts, and I successfully managed to place my tied hands over his unruly copper hair, lacing my fingers, and holding him to me.

He begins a slow and easy rhythm, his hips working gracefully between my legs as he pulls all the way out and pushes back in. We relish in the feel of one another in this leisure lovemaking, the feeling of only us, together, with each other.

It's a full beautiful feeling of having Christian inside of me, and him having me wrapped around his cock. I get a small-satisfied knowledge in knowing that no matter how many times I welcome him with my body, I will always be too tight for his massive length. Fifty is built like a fucking stallion.

And all too delightfully soon his tempo picks up and I begin meeting him thrust for thrust as he pounds into me, flesh slapping, hips grinding, rocking the bed with us. His whole body is so hot and sweaty; it creates a sleek motion between us.

Christian _growls_ like an animal as he pushes his face more into my chest, inhaling my scent, which I have no doubt smells a lot like me, Christen, sex and sweat. Combing it with his growls, and my loud moans of ecstasy, it becomes a hedonism combination, saturating the air.

I can feel the rapid build of my orgasm unfurling, threatening to tip me over the edge. In anticipation I clench around Christian, and he starts bounding even more furiously, gyrating his hips and hitting all the sweet spots that drive me wild … _oh god!_ ….. I know I won't last long.

Christian's mouth finds mine, and he kisses me with desperation, I kiss him back with equal fervor. His tongue requests no permission; he immediately plunges inside and fucks my mouth. I give into him, his aura, his whole being is to big to over power, and I can't help but submit.

"Come, baby, come with me. Let go …." He drawls, his delicious breath on my face.

My orgasm takes me by surprise, and I unleash one long, erotic moan as my haze of utter euphoria possesses my body and rips my mind into oblivious bliss. Instinctively, I clench my walls painfully tight as Christian continued to thrust into me, but that last squeeze from me mid-orgasm sends him shuddering, he pushes all the way, deeply, inside me and spills his cum.

"Fuck ….. Ana!" He hisses.

I pull his mouth to mine and pepper him with chaste kisses while we bask in the after glow of our little session of lovemaking, following our swift round of fucking.

Christian pulls his face away to look deeply into my eyes. I notice his pupils are still dilated from his orgasm. "I love you …. so so so much …. I promise … I'll protect you … I'll always protect you, Anastasia." He asserts between pants as he catches his breath.

His rosy kissed lips caresses mine in a sweet yet deep kiss, full of love and adoration. It melts and swells my heart in perfect harmony. "I promise, it will only get better from here." He vows. I stroke his, forever in the state of just fucked, hair as he lays it back on my chest. I wrap my legs more firmly around him, still very much conscious that I am still bound by the wrists, and he is still very much inside me still.

We just lay there, enjoying the silence while in my mind I repeat his promise to me.

_It will only get better from here_ ….

In this moment I know it to be true.

Yet a week from now, I could never predict that my world would turn upside down.

By the very last person I expected.

By _her_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was submitted fresh upon completion and with some mild grammar errors. So sorry if you come across any.

And be sure to check out my Pinterest page under the name "lolitathegothic"  
OR you can find the link on my Fanfic profile. I posted a picture of Ana's sacrificial dress and emerald lingerie. I will keep adding more pictures as the story continues so be sure to follow me there!

And let me know what you think of the story so far. This is like a side project and not my main story to focus on. So I am not sure who its being received. Your thoughts are appreciated.


	4. Mayhem

**Author's Note:** _So this story is a new experiment, I won't skimp of the pervy stuff because I do have a perverted mind and I am damn proud of it, I guess …_

_However the plot will be something new, hopefully surprising. I do love to shock readers. And reading Psychology101 books has fucked with my mind a lot. So there is going to be a lot of kinky sex, sooooooo much details, and little hints of psychotic._

_Also I have been kind of out of my game with writing for a while, but every bit of feedback helps mold this plot into shape._

_Now with that being said, here is your first shocker._

**Update: **_I fixed the errors in the chapter. But i apologize if you stumble on some more._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**All Characters respectfully belong to Fifty Shades Trilogy by E.L. James. Unless stated otherwise. The plot to Metamorphosis belongs to me, respect artistic creativity please. This is a non-profit story. No copyrights infringements intended. Enjoy.**

* * *

I can't say that today would have gone smoothly. Actually smooth would have been the expectation, the overrated statement I had hoped to foresee in this day, as it has been for the past week.

No hitches, no glitches, no snips, or snafu.

I have been seeing Flynn religiously, for every day since _that_ day. Five times solo, once a week with Christian. We were the epitome of peaceful, couple perfection. Like the world has righted itself of all the wrongs, and the promise that Christian spoke to me was a wish come true.

So why the hell was I in the basement level copy-room of SIP's building, surrounded by a mess of papers, splattered ink packets, and scattered office supplies?

I looked to the walls of said room, the smeared ink looked like some bizarre-o wall graffiti crossed with a Rorschach test.

But I am getting ahead of myself here.

Let me rewind to one hour and thirty-seven minutes ago. At 11:15am to be exact. Or maybe perhaps rewind all the way to how my day started. Shall we?

* * *

My normal daily routine had been the usual. It was boring with nothing out of sorts. I had breakfast with Christian, but due to his over-rushed deal, which he has been hammering with Seoul and his New York branch office. He had to leave ahead of me only with the promise of meeting before lunch-hour at SIP for his weekly conference with Roach and the head of departments. And with a peck on the lips, he was out the door in a flurry of pinstriped business suit goodness.

At least I got a good admiring view of his sinful ass while he walked out. And with his promise of a later rendezvous, it was enough to keep a girl's thoughts warm until I got my hands on him afterward. But for now the comfort of my cup of tea would have to do. But no sooner had I thought that, then I was running out the door myself in fear of running seriously late. Well, almost. Sawyer needs a raise. Poor guy.

Hannah's usual morning greeting perked me right up, and even though one hand was stacked with messages upon messages, while the other had a pile of manuscripts to be read and reviewed, I still passed her on the way to my office with a smile on my face. Work was going good, and I didn't have it in me to complain.

I sat at my desk while Hannah went over my schedule for the day. I tried to hide the grin on my face. I could easily open my computer and go through the schedule myself, but her dedication and over-eagerness was infectious. Heck, the girl was my age and it nagged me how I felt like I was acting way too old for 21 years old. I pushed the thought aside as I concentrated on the lovely, bright-eyed, overachiever.

" …. and at 10am you have to contact the art department to get their update status on the cover art for the fantasy fiction book series. Then at 11am, you have that initial meeting with the new author of the mystery novel. The one we were trying to get our hands on for a while. Roach even said it, many publishing houses were clawing to sign that author with them ….." Hannah continued to ramble.

But I just furrowed my brows at her in dense confusion and raised my hand up to halt her. "Hold on a minute there." I tilted my head. "Our department doesn't cover mystery genre. So why aren't the editors over at mystery working on this author?"

Hannah blushed and scrunched her eyebrows in concentration. "Well the author is a woman, and our department for mystery editors are all _men_. Roach really wants to get his hands on the copyrights to this book. He felt with you being a woman as well, then ... you might make the author feel more comfortable and give a proper impression." She explained, shrugging her shoulders and blushing even harder.

I slumped back in my seat with a sigh. "Wish Roach would have given me a proper warning." I grumbled.

"Well it's the initial meeting. So she can get a feel of how we operate and such. Once she is on board, the guys at mystery will do all the labor work. She just has to sign with us." Hannah offered. If anything, it felt like she was comforting me.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So I just have to get her comfortable enough for her to sell her soul to us." I mocked.

"Pretty much." She nodded with a high giggle.

I rolled my eyes in defeat. "Very well then. Get me whatever info you have on her. What's her name? I can't go into a meeting and not know what to call the poor woman. That would be highly unprofessional."

"Oh." Was what Hannah offered before she pattered out of the office. Five seconds later she was back with a name. "Allegra ….. Deveraux" She offered while her eyes were glued to the name on the neon colored post-it.

"She sounds fancy." I commented with a nod.

"She does." Hannah agreed. "She was married, recently divorced, to the owner of Grand Hyatt Seattle, and that charming hotel by the bay, The Edgewater."

I gave her an odd look, smirking in amusement. "You sure do know a lot more than just about her upcoming novel." I teased.

Hannah shuffled from one foot to the other, looking slightly embarrassed. "She is kind of ... sort of ... _always_ on the tabloid pages. Being reviewed as Seattle's best dressed." She turned her gaze away from me and smiled sheepishly.

I couldn't suppress the chuckle bubbling in my throat. "That's alright, Hannah. Leave whatever you have on her with me and I'll revise before she arrives." I waved my hand to her in dismissal as she looked back and smiled brightly.

Three hours and four cups of tea later, followed by a very grueling chat with the team in the art department, I managed to end the call at around 11:08am. With _Ms._ Deveraux apparently running late. My bladder was about to burst!

I grabbed my blackberry with me, and peered out of my office door over at Hannah. "Still no word from our promising author?" I inquired.

Hannah swiveled in her chair to face me. "I just got off the phone with her. I was going to come and see you. She ran a little bit late, she said she was only a couple of blocks away. She should be here any minute."

"Well a few minutes is what I need if she is running a little late. I'll just head to the restroom very quickly and be back as soon as possible."

I turned to make my way between the cubicles, catching Hannah's last few words. "When she arrives, I'll just show her into your office." I waved my hand to her over my shoulder, signaling that I heard her.

Forty-five seconds, a bathroom break record! I shook my head, laughing as I washed my hands at the sink. My blackberry buzzed in my pocket, I quickly grabbed a paper towel, dried my hands, and fished the phone out. A face-splitting grin possessed me, as I immediately predicted correctly who could be texting me at work.

* * *

_To: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Lunch date  
From: Christian Grey_

_Baby_

_Sorry I had to run out so suddenly without giving you a proper kiss good bye. It has been nagging on me the entire time. It put me in a shit mood through the entire meeting with NY branch. _

_We're still on for lunch? Is there something special you would like to have? I know exactly what I would like to be nibbling on. (Insert sly wink here)_

_Your loving husband,  
Christian Grey  
CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings_

* * *

Oh Fifty! He is in a playful mood, thankfully. And I just hope it stays that way until I see him. I quickly type out a reply as I make my way back to my office. I walked slowly as I typed, making sure I didn't collide with any of the people in my path.

* * *

_To: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch date CONFIRMED  
From: Anastasia Grey_

_Smooth, Mr. Grey. Very smooth. _

_I can't wait for lunch. Missing you already. Just get your cute butt down here. _

_I have a quick meeting with an author, right now actually, before our assembly with Roach. And then you are all mine, my darling husband. I'll make sure to get my hands all over you before I send you on your way._

_Your hot-and-bothered wife,  
Anastasia Grey  
Editor of Seattle International Publishing _

* * *

I hit send, and tucked my phone away safely in my pocket. As I reached Hannah's office she informed me that the elegantly late Ms. Deveraux was waiting for me inside. I nodded to her and opened the door to my office, closing it softly behind me.

The illustrious Allegra Deveraux was in two words, breathtakingly beautiful.

She rose from her seat and turned to me, giving me a full survey of her appearance from head to toe. She was not that much older than me. She looked like a true woman of society, and dressed to kill with her, figure hugging, black dress and Louboutin studded heels, which I wouldn't have known much about if I wasn't wearing a pair in nude color myself.

Her skin was flawless, and slightly tanned. Cosmetics-wise she didn't need heavy make up to enhance her beauty. She had natural, god given, good looks and the slight touch of mascara, eye shadow, blush and lip-gloss was enough to accentuate her facial attributes. Especially her blue eyes which, unlike my bright blue, were a vivid deep shade of cerulean blue. Her hair was shoulder length, a warm shade of honey brown, with some natural highlights of golden brown. And it looked recently trimmed.

I pursed my lips and made a mental note to get mine trimmed as well, and very soon. I ran my hand over my hair, smoothing out my ponytail in embarrassment as I approached Ms. Deveraux, _clearly_ she caught me giving her a look over, but in all fairness she was also scrutinizing my appearance when I walked in. And while I wasn't as chic as her, I was still dressed very smart in my skinny black pants, and white blouse.

Well hell, I was at work, and it wasn't the proper place to get myself dolled up like her. Since it looks clearly obvious our little meeting is not the only stop in her schedule today. Or maybe it is. I couldn't be sure, maybe she is meant to make an impression on the publishing house that would be claiming the copyrights to her book, and she aims to set high standards on herself.

I managed to muster up a proper smile while I extended my hand to her; she mirrored my motion, and offered me a smile that looked rather a hint cheeky. But I dismissed it.

"Ms. Deveraux, it's a pleasure to welcome you in our Publishing house." I shook her hand, and she had a firm grip. _All business, no bullshit_. I mentally noted.

"Please do sit down." I motioned to her chair while I rounded to my own desk. I noted she had an espresso and water sitting in front of her and it looked untouched. I eyed it weirdly then lifted my gaze to her. "Can we get you anything else besides coffee and water?"

She shook her head. "Oh no, this will do just fine, thank you." She pointed to her cup and smiled.

I nodded. "Very good." I placed my hands on the desk, and slightly twitched when my blackberry vibrated in my pocket. I smiled to myself. _Christian_.

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Grey?" Ms. Deveraux raised an eyebrow, eyeing me with sharp curiosity, which I didn't care for.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, everything is just perfect. And please call me Ana, Ms. Deveraux."

"Only if you call _me_ Allegra, Ana." She replied with a smirk as she crossed her legs, leaning back into her chair.

"Allegra" I tipped my head curtly. Propping my elbows on the desk, I got down straight to business. "So, what can I do to get your book published under SIP house, Allegra?" I looked at her expectantly.

"Well, Ana, I will be blunt. A few prominent publishing houses have approached me, and some are not even from within the United States. However, since there have been rumors circling that SIP is legally and officially, although not publically, shifted under Grey Enterprise's control, then I think it could potentially be a good opportunity." She explained, the grin on her face getting wider.

I stiffened, biting my lip. I really tried my best not to roll my eyes at her. At the drop of GEH, and anything associated with it, one will worm their way into mentioning the legendary Christian Grey, and then the possibility of meeting him. Even with me as his wife, a few strays within SIP cant help but ask me when he might drop by. Catching a personal glimpse of him or even saying one word to him is like having a divine hand, patting your head, and bestowing a special blessing.

There is no denying that where Christian goes, everything good follows. And even then, just the fact that he is young, rich and devastatingly handsome is just plain swoon-worthy. I would think that him being now married would slow down the lot of smitten women, but is it just my imagination or does it feel like they have grown even more in number?

"….. Ana?"

I blinked a few times. _Shit_! I completely zoned off while she was talking to me. I can't believe I just did that. Great. Now I am completely flushed and hot-cheeked.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I stuttered, biting my lip.

Allegra quirked her eyebrow, and then smoothed her dress, flipping her hair to her back before clasping her hands on her lap. She narrowed her eyes, giving me a pointed yet knowing look. I squirmed in my seat uncomfortably. And took to notice that her entire demeanor changed, very slightly, but it was still obvious. Her entire exterior completely hardened. Everything about her seemed oddly _cold_. Gone was the relaxed woman.

"I was just saying that, Christian Grey, your _husband_, is a very well accomplished man in all his ventures. It would only be natural to follow in his steps in order to succeed. Don't you agree?" She smiled, her eyes sparkling with humor. Apparently she made a joke, to herself or to me, I am not quite sure but she just seems seriously entertained, leaving me utterly baffled.

_What is she getting at?_

"I do agree. Christian Grey is a self-made man." I dragged my eyes to her, pinning her with a sharp gaze. "I'm very proud of him."

She blanched at the change in my tone, but quickly and gracefully recovered. Smoothing her already neat and pristine hair. "But of course you would agree. After all, you are working in his company, surely under his name you would advance very quickly in your career." She chuckled.

And I paled as she continued.

"I mean, look at you now, twenty-one years old and already in an editor's position. I would not be surprised if a year, or even a _month,_ from now you would be president over this publishing house." Her grin got eerily wide. Almost malicious.

_Mother fucker!_ My blood was seriously boiling. _Who does this bitch think she is?!_

My cheeks were a flaming, blazing, cherry red, nearly feverish. I tried and completely failed to contain my composure. But just when I was about to nip her little act in the bud, because I seriously had enough of this bitch's attitude, she opens her mouth again.

"You know, _Anastasia_ … " She purred my name, sending chills down my spine. "You can make whatever excuses you can about your independence and ooze all the rubbish words out of your pretty little mouth, but everyone, and I do mean _everyone_, knows that you are what you are. And _everything_ that you have become, which is sitting behind that desk is all made by the hands of Mrs. Grey." She sneered, leaning towards me in her seat. "Without Mr. Grey, you are nothing but a small town girl, who just got lucky, and happens to be a _brunette_." She scowled, spiting the last word like acid.

But its that last word '_brunette_' that made my heart stutter a few beats, only to start hammering like a fucking heart attack.

"What did you just say?" I whispered, clutched the edge of the table for support. I felt seriously lightheaded.

Suddenly, the harpy in black rose from her seat, and leaned across the desk, looking over me with cool, sharp blue eyes. "You heard me." She whispered back.

She bent over, picking up her purse, swaying confidently to the door, all the while I stayed frozen in place, watching her lithe form. And just when I thought she was leaving, she stopped at the door and looked to me over her shoulder. Her brown hair bouncing with her motion. She flashed me a brilliant, perfect, veneer smile before it turned into a grimace of disgust.

"This isn't the last time you will see me, Anastasia. We will meet again, that I can surely promise you. And you will meet others like me, like _us_. There are 14 more, and they are all just _dying_ to meet you." She opened the door and stepped out. Making sure her last words were heard outside the office. "While I would be thrilled to have my book published under the _Grey_ name, I think I will pursue other options. Thank you for considering me, Mrs. Grey. It was a _pleasure_."

And with that, she was gone.

My heart still hammered to the point that I thought I would implode. I felt like my entire body was on autopilot as I stood up and made my way out of the office.

I barely heard Hannah calling me, but I was too lost in my own head to even give a flying fuck. I just walked and walked and walked.

And somehow, I ended up in the photocopy room in the basement level of the building. I began to hyperventilate, tears filled my eyes. I replayed the entire meeting over and over in my head. I couldn't stop it. My own body was fucking disobeying me.

Allegra Deveraux

She was Christian's submissive. She said there were 14 more. And I would be seeing them.

14 more subs. 14 more _women_ that look like her. 14 more _brunettes_ that look like her. 14 more that look like …. me.

My worse nightmare. _The Sub Club_. They are coming out. One by one.

All of them coming to us. Me and … _Christian_.

And then I lost it.

All I saw was red.

* * *

**A/N:** _Little shorter than the pervious chapter, but you got the point. I always wondered what would happen if the Sub Club decided to make an appearance, and what sort of women they would be._

_I posted some pictures, one of Allegra Deveraux and how I imagined her to be, with her and Ana's outfit on my Pinterest. The link is on profile page._

_Let me know what you guys think of everything so far. And if you want to see more. This is my first FSOG fic so i am a little nervous about it._


End file.
